


Правильное питание

by philip_rausch



Category: Beach Soccer RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Анджело Ширинци и его шуточки





	Правильное питание

**Author's Note:**

> Во всём виноват прямой эфир Ходеля с пострижки дяди Анджело и фото с Борером, явно печально провожающим взглядом чью-то еду.
> 
> Написано в рамках Football Bingo Fest 2019 на diary.ru  
> Ключ: 35. Еда

— Ауч! Ты мне сейчас полголовы отрежешь!  
— Да не ссы, это же машинка!  
— Я не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях.  
— Лучше сиди спокойно. И не ржи ты так!  
— Я тебя точно посажу на салат и воду, Борер!  
Филипп сам не мог не ржать, если честно. Процесс стрижки Анджело был очень увлекательным, особенно учитывая, что всё это снимал для прямого эфира Гленн, а рядом крутился Ноэль, уже сложившийся пополам от смеха.  
Постепенно в номер Ноэля и Гленна, где всё происходило, подтягивались и остальные, и теперь всё превратилось в настоящий цирк. Кто-то снимал, кто-то пел, Анджело включил музыку, Гленн с Ноэлем тискались в коридоре, и теперь нормально стричь его было невозможно, даже если бы кто-то пытался.  
Передав машинку Отту, чтобы заодно отвлечь его, Филипп теперь наблюдал со стороны, а Гленн теперь висел на нём, что его более, чем устраивало. Хотя Ходель, конечно, тоже не из самых лёгких людей на свете.  
— Тебе бы тоже салат не помешал.  
Гленн пихнул его в бок и хмыкнул.  
— Только если с тобой за компанию!  
— Ну это можно устроить! — обернулся к ним Анджело, за что получил от Ноэля подзатыльник.  
— Сам-то сиди ровно! А то я отрежу тебе как минимум ухо!  
Привычный балаган сборной, как и на каждом турнире, привычно набирал обороты, и Филипп наслаждался этим ощущением лёгкого безумия, по которому успел основательно соскучиться за долгую зиму. Про угрозы Анджело он забыл уже через пять минут.

На ужин все пришли без опоздания, хотя и разошлись собираться и приводить себя в человеческий вид незадолго до него. Но, наверно, дело тут вовсе не в пунктуальности, а в том, что жрать хотелось адски.  
Из кухни пахло чем-то сногсшибательно аппетитным, и это будоражило фантазию, обещая что-то невероятное.  
Когда официант принёс высокие запотевшие бокалы с ледяным пивом, но проигнорировал Филиппа вместе с Гленном, он не насторожился — ну мало ли, не рассчитали, но вот когда всем принесли тарелки с большими поджаренными на гриле стейками и горкой картошки фри, а перед ними двоими поставили по миске зелёного салата, понял, что Анджело не шутил. Филипп забыл — а он запомнил!  
Потыкав вилкой в содержимое миски, Филипп поднял взгляд на сидящего в дальнем конце стола главного тренера.  
— Анджело! Ну какого хрена?  
Анджело улыбался как десять тысяч довольных котов, которые только что сожрали его, Филиппа, стейк. Вместе с картохой! И с пивом тоже!  
— Я же обещал вам салат. Вот наслаждайтесь! Шеф сказал, самая вкусная заправка на побережье!  
Он откровенно угорал, и Филипп подцепил веточку корна, скептически её изучил.  
— Ну нет, это несерьёзно! Мы матч отбегали, в Сан-Диего квалифицировались!  
— Тем лучше! Пора приводить себя в форму.  
По левую руку от Анджело сидел бессовестно уссывающийся над ними Деян, и если бы он был ближе, Филипп бы с радостью отвесил ему пинка. Или надел на голову эту самую миску с салатом.  
— Деки, я сейчас в тебя этим вот салатом запущу!  
Не прекращая смеяться, Деян махнул на него рукой:  
— Ты бы не разбрасывался едой, а то так совсем голодный останешься.  
— Станкович! Ты охуел! — поддержал Филиппа его товарищ по несчастью, но Деян только хмыкнул:  
— Приятного аппетита, Гленн.  
Остальные, впрочем, тоже ржали, так что делать было нечего — пришлось жевать этот трижды проклятный салат с этой его заправкой, периодически испепеляя взглядом и Анджело, и Деяна, и Гленна, и то и дело посмеивающихся Яна, Спаку и всех остальных. Вот ведь мудилы!  
— Здоровое питание — это очень важно, — подначил ещё и Ноэль, но Анджело хитро глянул и на него.  
— К твоему режиму у меня тоже, кстати, вопросы. К вам обоим.  
Поняв, о чём речь, Ноэль с Гленном переглянулись и оба уставились на него с любопытством как насторожившиеся сурикаты.  
— Пояс верности наденешь? — фыркнул Ноэль, но Анджело отозвался невозмутимо:  
— Нет. Мне тут как-то Краш прислал штуку получше. Сейчас покажу.  
Телефон Анджело с открытой в переписке картинкой пошёл по рукам, вызывая смех и обсуждения, и под шумок Филипп утащил у Сандро пару ломтиков картошки. Потому что нехрен.  
Только когда Филипп осилил почти всю миску , Анджело опять смерил его пристальным взглядом, кажется, очень довольный своей шалостью. Ну вроде взрослый же мужик! Главный, чёрт его раздери, тренер!  
— Ну что, всё ещё хотите мяса? Или лучше ещё один салат?  
Филипп покосился на Гленна, который с завидным аппетитом дожёвывал свою порцию травы, потом снова на Анджело.  
— Спрашиваешь ещё!  
— Я тоже хочу! — с набитым ртом подключился Гленн.  
Анджело ещё раз глянул на Гленна, потом на Филиппа, потом снова на Гленна и дочь на Филиппа, всё это время улыбаясь и ясно чертовки наслаждаясь своим триумфом.  
— Ладно, так и быть.  
И подозвал официанта. Тоже очень подозрительно ухмылявшегося. Явно тоже в деле, говнюк португальский!  
Впрочем, всё негодование быстро затмил аромат и вкус идеально обжаренного — как положено, с розовым в середине! — стейка и хрустящей картошки. Ради такого, пожалуй, можно и простить. Даже если по ощущениям кусок Филиппа казался меньше, чем те, что принесли остальным.

После ужина все расслабленные, довольные и навеселе плелись к морю. И Анджело приобнял Филиппа за плечи.  
— Ну что, испугались? — даже (или особенно, чёрт знает) коротко стриженный — ну точно маленький сатана, развлекающийся, устраивая пакости всем вокруг. — Вы не расслабляйтесь, я знаю, что вы любители утащить что-нибудь в номер.  
— Ничего я не таскаю! — возмутился Гленн откуда-то сзади, но был осажен сразу.  
— Таскаешь-таскаешь! Ты вообще любишь тащить в рот всякие вещи.  
Дружный смех и негодующее “Анджело!”, на этот раз уже в исполнении Ноэля, тоже замешанного в преступлениях Гленна — и, если быть честными, то и Филиппа тоже.  
— Я буду вас связывать. Всех троих.  
Этой угрозе никто не поверил, но Филипп на всякий случай напрягся. От Анджело чего угодно можно ожидать. Но, в общем-то, за это они все его и любят.


End file.
